Wishful Dreaming
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Just before the Argo II is set to start it's journey to Camp Jupiter Annabeth has a dream. She's not sure if it's real, doesn't know what's going on; all she knows is that Percy Jackson is in front of her for the first time in months. Please read! Full of character emotions.


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing folks! All of this belongs to Rick Riordan!**

She knew it was a dream.

She knew it, but she so desperately wanted to believe it was real that she somehow convinced herself that it was actually happening. Annabeth somehow figured that she had actually ended up on this strange beach, standing beside someone she had worried endlessly over for almost 6 months.

Annabeth knew it was a dream. But for a moment she let herself think that it wasn't.

It seemed real. Very real in fact. The smell of the ocean, the feel of the gritty sand beneath her feet sifting through her toes. The sound of the waves and 2 people's erratic breathing. The shine from the sun beating down on them both, the heat. The wind, whipping her hair softly around her shoulders and making his already messy hair even messier.

The sea green of his eyes that she hadn't seen in months, the soft tan skin that she stared at like it was unreal. His faded camp t-shirt that hardly showed the words anymore, his jeans. His camp necklace was still there, the same as it ever was. The sneakers on his feet that were worn, dirty and torn in a place or two. His hair still the unruly mess that Annabeth's fingers itched to comb through.

And his voice, gods, his voice sounded so real that Annabeth had no problem letting herself think that maybe this was actually happening.

"Annabeth?" It was choked, it sounded desperate and hopeful and it was hoarse; but it was still his voice. And he was still standing there, right in front of her, his eyes wide.

Percy.

Seeing him there... it was like he had never left. Annabeth had never felt so vulnerable, never felt so lost, as she did at that moment. How was he here, with her?

Demigod dreams were strange, Annabeth knew this. All demigods had dreams with hidden messages or insights to the future. Dreams that showed what was going on somewhere else. Each dream held meaning. Demigods rarely had normal dreams.

Percy had especially suffered from demigod dreams, Annabeth knew. The way he described them they were always so vivid, or powerful. Annabeth hadn't known anyone else who's dreams were so clear.

So what if Percy was dreaming of her in this moment? What if this was a shared dream, somehow letting them talk to each other? Percy had always dreamt differently, so if somehow he and Annabeth dreamed the same thing would that make them share the exact same dream?

Her mind latched onto that possibility, not letting it go.

She idly wondered if she was going crazy. She wondered if she cared.

Or maybe this was a gift from the gods, giving Annabeth a chance to see Percy one more time before they set sail on the Argo II. Maybe it was something to ease her nerves after the confrontation with her mother.

All of these thoughts spread through her mind in less than half a minute before Annabeth decided that she didn't care, that it didn't matter. If this was a dream, or a gift, then there was a time limit and Annabeth was going to enjoy it. She would take full advantage before Percy was taken from her again.

"Percy," she gasped, and gods didn't she just sound like someone drowning the way she said it. As if Percy was air and she was suffocating.

Her eyes took him in the same way he took her in and she saw confusion flicker in those sea green orbs before he looked at her again. "How are you here?" He asked her.

She shook her head quickly, hair flying around her. "I don't know."

A smirk made it's way on his face and looking at it made a pang go through Annabeth's chest. How long had it been since she'd seen that smirk? "Annabeth not knowing something? We really must have a problem."

A laugh made it's way past her lips, and it sounded slightly crazy but Annabeth didn't care because that was just so Percy. She was happy he was here in front of her, and scared he would disappear again and her emotions were all over the place.

"Shut up ,Seaweed Brain. I may only be in my pj's but that doesn't mean I couldn't take you down."

Percy seemed to already have come to the same decision as her. Her white tank top and blue pj shorts were comfortable enough for Annabeth to move in if she needed to. But when she spoke her nickname for him a pained expression crossed his face.

"Gods," he whispered as if realizing that she was actually here, in front of him and Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat. "Annnabeth."

And then she was running and hurling herself in his arms, not caring that he stumbled a few steps back before gaining balance and holding her to him steadily.

"Percy, Percy, Percy," she murmured to him over and over and over again because she couldn't believe he was touching her, holding her, and the feeling in her chest scared her and the race of her heart excited her.

She really couldn't live without him.

She pressed a kiss to his mouth, for a moment letting her mind go blank, letting herself just be happy and content.

Kissing Percy was the best thing in the world, Annabeth was sure. She always wanted more and it could always calm her down, relax her.

"Annabeth," he mumbled against her lips but she pressed her mouth flush to his to make him stop talking because talking always led to sadness somehow and Annabeth made her logic come up with the fact that kissing Percy was much better than talking. Her mind somehow convinced itself that kissing Percy would stop bad things from happening at the moment and they would both be fine.

"Annabeth," he said again when he drew back, this time his voice full of wonder, then it changed to serious. "Annabeth what's going on?"

She sighed and let herself be dropped into the sand. She still had her arms wrapped around Percy but she wasn't desperate to kiss him anymore.

What was going on? Well there was a war brewing, Roman demigods existed and one was currently at Camp Half-Blood while Percy was with the rest of them. The gods had completely left the demigods to handle the Second Prophecy alone and Percy had been taken away from her.

And said demigod who had been taken was asking what was going on?

Suddenly Annabeth felt her emotions boil down to one point and her eyes narrowed. "Percy, where are you? Where did she take you?"

"Take me? What are you talking about, Annabeth-"

She shook her head and drew back from him, her arms falling to hang at her sides. "You _left_," she said, and she stressed the word left just enough so that he would realize the meaning behind her words.

When he did his eyes went wide at them and then he was shaking his head, stepping towards her, obviously determined not to let her thoughts get her out of hand because he knew this was a touchy subject for her. He wouldn't allow her to separate herself from him when they needed to talk about it.

"No." When he spoke his voice was firm and his tone made it clear Annabeth couldn't argue with him. "Annabeth, I didn't leave you, you know I would _never_ leave you. I'm not- not Luke, or your dad... I won't die like Thalia did or leave you to live your life by yourself. You know I won't."

She knew it was stupid but Annabeth was so tired. Tired of wishing and being angry and crying and being a pathetic girl like from the movies. And she couldn't help but feel abandoned by him even though she knew it wasn't his fault.

But he had caused her to feel this, caused her to almost break, and maybe she was scared and taking her anger out on him but she needed to know he would be there.

She was quiet for so long Percy took another step towards her, his eyes were full and concern. "Wise Girl-"

And it was that name, that stupid nickname he had stolen from Clarisse, that made Annabeth finally break down in tears. That stupid name, that terrible memory of the day she found out he was gone and the way she felt without him- all of that mashed together to make her fly to his chest, beating him with her fists and screaming anything that she thought. Hitting him hurt, because of the Achille's Curse, but she didn't care. She sobbed and shook and screamed and hurt and hit.

And Percy stood there frozen and took it.

After a few minutes when her breathing started to hitch, Percy calmly grabbed both of her wrists and gently brought them to rest on his chest, right above his beating heart. She didn't know if the placement was on purpose or accidental, but it made Annabeth stop moving. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was a little rushed, but apart from that he appeared completely calm.

"Wise Girl," he said again and this time Annabeth breathed out at the name and leaned against him, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"Never do that to me again. Never leave me. Ever."

Percy didn't answer her but there was a smile at the corners of his mouth. Annabeth figured that maybe that smile should have made her mad but it relaxed her instead. It was the first smile of his she had seen (apart from in pictures) for months and Annabeth couldn't help but smile weakly back at him.

Dear Zeus, she was an emotional roller coaster right now.

Percy took her hand and sat down, gently tugging her arm to pull her down with him. She sat in his lap, not even feeling embarrased like she usually would. Percy had been gone for months, she wouldn't allow herself to be ashamed for wanting to be close to him again. Percy didn't object her her weight, shifting under her to get comfortable, but she did see a faint red on his cheeks.

She had forgotten how embarrased he could get over the simplest things.

"If you want me to get off just tell me and I will," she told him quietly.

He shook his head, not even hesitating. "No, stay. I don't- I can't..." He struggled for a moment to find words. "I want to be able to feel you, so that you won't disappear again."

Annabeth understood that, as she felt the exact same way. "Don't you worry Percy Jackson, you can't get rid of me that easily."

It was meant to be a joke and Percy started to smile, before a thought crossed his head and his smile disappeared.

"What?" Annabeth asked curiously.

He shook his head at her. "Nothing."

She didn't press the issue, wanting to just feel Percy's arms around her, hear his breathing.

She wanted to savour every moment she got, even if it wasn't real.

The waves crashed against the sand in a steady rhythym and Annabeth found herself closing her eyes at how peaceful she felt.

"I'm so confused Annabeth," Percy whispered into her hair, breaking her out of her reverie.

She tensed but kept her gaze on the waves. "Why?"

"I don't know what's going on anymore. There are so many things happening..."

She wanted to speak but had no idea what he was talking about, so she resolved to stay quiet, despite the fact she wanted to comfort him.

After a few minutes of Percy just holding her silently he asked a question. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"

Annabeth almost cried at the utter loss in Percy's voice and the confusion that was evident on his face when she turned. Percy never looked vulnerable, he was always the strong one. The one who was brave for everyone else, who boosted all of their spirits. Annabeth had never seen Percy cry. Not once. He had been close, multiple times he had been oh so close, but he had never actually broken down.

Annabeth had a feeling that tonight that would change.

Where did she go... She thought the question over and over again in her head, wondering how to answer. It wasn't her that had left, it was him. She wasn't the one currently with Roman demigods, it was him. Wasn't it? Or was that just another dream?

Annabeth just didn't know anymore.

She turned sideways to better see his face. "I didn't go anywhere, Percy." She answered him looking into his eyes while she spoke. "You're the one who's gone. Don't you remember?"

Even as she asked it Annabeth winced. Jason hadn't remembered anything, and he had told everyone that Percy probably wouldn't either. Annabeth had completely forgotten that.

If that was the case however, how had Percy remember her name and who she was?

Percy frowned and shook his head, suddenly seeming like a little kid. He seemed to deflate, his shoulders drooping, eyes closing. "No. I don't  
remember much these days, everything's slipping away and I can't..." He trailed off, frustrated. "There are things I remember one day, and then the next their gone. I know they're there but I don't remember what they are. I don't know what's happening to me."

He looked up and met Annabeth's eyes, scared. "Annabeth, I don't think I've been awake for weeks. I've just been dreaming things and then they disappear. What if-," Here he hesitated and Annabeth saw real fear flicker in his eyes, "-what if I wake up and don't remember you anymore."

His voice cracked at the end and Annabeth felt something wet hit her shoulder, and when she looked up at him again she had to hold back a gasp.

A tear was steadily making it's way down Percy's left cheek and there was another in his right eye that looked about to follow.

"Percy," she whispered and when he opened his eyes at her voice Annabeth saw the complete and utter defeat in his eyes.

In that moment Annabeth hated Hera more than she ever had before. It overwhelmed her for a moment and her vision went red at the edges. Hera did this, she took his memories away and was making him forget and Annabeth couldn't even do anything about it.

Before Annabeth could act on her anger however, Percy buried his face in her neck, his head hiding behind her hair.

And that was when he started to cry.

Percy, Annabeth discovered that night, wasn't a loud crier. He shook as sobs racked his body and gasped to get air, but apart from that and the occasional choked sound, he was silent.

Annabeth was stroking his hair, making soothing sounds and whispering nothings in his ear when he finally spoke again. His breath tickled her neck and Annabeth shivered from it and the quiet voice he used. "I can't lose you, Annabeth. Not _you_."

The conviction and dead truth of his words could have been an oath, a promise. Annabeth shuddered again, wondering what a normal couple would think if they saw just how dependent she was with Percy. If they saw just how much they needed each other.

Annabeth shook away those thoughts and turned in his arms, grabbing his face in her hands. "Percy, look at me." When he didn't open his eyes she repeated more forcefully, "look at me."

At the urgency in her tone he finally did look at her and he stared at her like he was scared she would disappear from right in front of him.

Annabeth closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again. "Listen to me, Percy. That won't happen."

He opened his mouth, presumedly to argue, but Annabeth placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "That won't happen. Do you want to know why?"

Percy's eyes studied her, taking her in, before he finally asked, "why?"

"Because we love each other," Annabeth whispered and the words came out loaded. "We love each other more than anyone has ever loved another person in the history of the world. Because we were _made_ for each other, and nothing can change that. Because for some reason the Fates chose us to feel like this for one another and they wouldn't destroy us by taking that away. Because you and I would break without each other, and everyone knows that. Because even Hera wouldn't be so cruel as to make you forget me. She can take you away from me but I will always find you and she knows that." Percy never took his eyes off her as she leaned forward. "And even if you did forget me- which you won't," she added heatedly, "but even if you did, I would come for you and I would find you and somehow I would get you to remember again. Because Percy I can't live without you, and even if you didn't remember me and everything we have, I know you wouldn't be able to live without me either."

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Annabeth continued as if she didn't know just how shaken he was right now.

"We'll get through this, Percy. Together, one way or another, we'll make it through this."

She didn't actually say the words 'dead or alive' but she could see Percy thinking them the same as she was.

It was at that moment that Annabeth realized she wouldn't care. Percy and her could die, and she wouldn't mind, just so long as they went together. Wherever Percy went Annabeth followed or vice versa. No one would change that. Not Hera, not their parents, not Chiron (no matter how much he wanted to at times), not even Gaea and her Giants.

She and Percy would always be together in the end. Always. And that really was a promise.

"Promise you'll come for me?" Percy whispered into her neck after what felt like hours of sitting there.

She turned her head to stare in his eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them. "You know I will."

He nodded, acknowledging the truth of her words, but Annabeth knew he had needed to hear her say it all the same.

"Promise you'll be waiting for me?" She asked him.

He met her gaze steadily, the confusion leaving it. When he spoke his voice was firm. "Always."

Annabeth closed her eyes and leaned back at that, suddenly feeling more calm and secure than she had in a long time. Here, in Percy's arms, was where she should always be. This was where she was safe, where she belonged. In his arms or by his side. He was hers as she was his and they wouldn't be apart. They fought, Hades they fought enough to involve the whole camp at times, and they fought hard; but they would always come back to one another.

They were just two halves of the same thing.

"One day," Percy whispered to her, "when this is all over, I'm going to marry you. I swear to the gods I will."

Emotion threatened to completely engulf her at that point and Annabeth once again threw her arms around him. "You make it out alive," she told him fiercely. "I won't be there, but I need to know that you'll fight, even if it's only to get back to me. Do you hear me? You make it back to me."

He nodded, rubbing soothing circles on her back and Annabeth realized she was shaking. "Don't worry, Annabeth. I've made it this far haven't I? Against the odds."

He meant it to be a joke but Annabeth didn't find it funny at all. If anything it made her feel even worse. "Don't. Don't do that, just try your hardest to be breathing when I see you again."

Percy met her eyes steadily, not a hint of worry in them and nodded. "I will."

She met his gaze for a second longer before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Good." She said, before letting out a sigh.

There was silence again before he broke it.

"I love you." Percy whispered to her. "More than anything I've ever known, more than I could have ever imagined, I love you."

Annabeth opened her eyes again and even before looking at him she knew it was true. And she knew that he knew she felt the same.

"I miss you," she responded. "It hurts every second of every day, even in my sleep. Like my heart was ripped away with you and I'm only part of what I was."

Percy closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers and Annabeth did the same.

"I need you," they both whispered at the same time and both sets of eyes shot open at that. Green met grey and then they were kissing and hugging like they would never let go and Annabeth was silently crying again, trying not to let this go because she knew it would end soon.

It always ended.

"Make it home," she whispered to him.

"Annabeth," was all he whispered to her again once more in response as if to permanently ingrain her name in his mind.

And then he was gone and Annabeth Chase woke up gasping for breath and not remembering what she had dreamed, only knowing that she woke up more tired and worn than when she had gone to sleep.

oooOOOooo

At the same time, somewhere across the country, with only one name in his head, Percy Jackson opened his eyes.

oooOOOooo

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
